FIG. 1 shows a conventional LCD device, including a panel 300, and a backlight module; the panel 300 is fixed to the backlight module via front frame(s) 100. The backlight module includes a frame consisting of middle frames 200 and a backplane 700; a light guide panel 500 is supported on the backplane 700, and the light emitting surface of the light guide panel 500 is covered with an optical film 400. The periphery of the backplane 700 is provided with folding rims 710. The folding rim 710 corresponding to the light incident surface of the light guide panel 500 is provided with a lightbar 600, and a heat-conducting adhesive tape 610 is arranged between the lightbar 600 and the folding rim 710 of the backplane 700. The middle frame 200 is provided with an extension part which is arranged between the panel 300 and the light guide panel 500. The light guide panel 500 is mainly fixed by a rivet bolt 800 riveted on a back cover. In the fixing mode, a fixing groove needs to be cut and shaped in the light guide panel 500 to receive the rivet bolt 800, thereby causing processing cost; furthermore, because of the introduction of the rivet bolt 800, hotspot is easy to occur onto the corresponding place of the picture, resulting in poor optical quality; particularly, hotspot is easy to occur in the device with a narrow frame, and the problem is difficult to solve. In addition, in the shock process for a reliability experiment, the place for the light guide panel 500 to receive the rivet bolt is easy to break.